


Troika

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the lives of three of <i>Babylon 5</i>'s most influential women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 January 2012  
> Word Count: 569  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's Gen in January 2012  
> Prompts: 5 - duty, 3 - stress relief, 4 - duality  
> Summary: A look into the lives of three of _Babylon 5_ 's most influential women.  
> Spoilers: Nothing specific.  
> Warning: No standard warnings apply.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: It was different writing for both Susan and Talia without writing them as a couple in some way or another. I appreciate the challenge. And I rarely write for Delenn, so that was a treat in and of itself.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get someone to beta it.

**I. The Nature of Duty**

It was never supposed to be anything more than a job. A notch in her belt, so to speak. She certainly didn't want to spend the rest of her life on _Babylon 5_. One day, she'd get a better offer and take it. Until then, she'd take this opportunity to network with a variety of people and races. What better way for a P-5 to rise up in the ranks?

 _The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

The thought rose, unbidden, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Without realizing it, she began stroking one gloved hand with the other. She felt naked without them, even if she couldn't name that emotion consciously.

What she wouldn't give for the chance to roam this station without that bit of black armor holding everyone else at arm's length. But as long as she wore the badges of Psi Corps, that would never happen. Her duty to the Corps must supersede all else.

 **II. The Care and Feeding of Station XOs**

The life of a station's XO is filled with almost as much boredom as that of its captain. That's not to say that it can't be exciting, exasperating, or delightful in its own right. Well, maybe delightful isn't the right word to describe it. Even if there _are_ some duties that make her smile, they are few and far between. But this is the life she's chosen, and she'll take the good and the bad in stride.

When the bad gets particularly bad, she relies on one of two things to take the edge off her stress levels: vodka or spending time in the gardens. It really all depends on whether or not she wants to kill all other living beings that she sees.

Today, as much as she'd love to rip the face off anyone who dares disturb her, she doesn't want to be cooped up in her quarters. Her favorite quiet corner of the garden is blessedly empty, and she settles on the bench to watch the water make concentric circles in the small fountain before her. A few slow, deep breaths bring the heady floral scents into her lungs, and she can feel herself relaxing already.

 **III. The Truth Behind the Lies**

Some days it seems that my entire life has been a study in contrast and comparison. From the very first time I became a member of the Grey Council until the day I completed my transformation, I have always had to hide a part of my life. Not even John has known every part of me. That has caused some discomfort for me, but it has been required.

One day, my story will be told to future generations of Minbari, and possibly other cultures as well. Things will need to be told correctly. That is why I am making this record of my life's story. The governments of Minbar and Earth will doubtlessly deny much of what you will learn here, but believe me when I say that every word is the truth as I remember it.

I have done some things to be lauded for, but I have also done many things that should be reviled. I have saved lives and I have caused tremendous loss of life. But above all, I have done nothing that I wouldn't do again if given the chance.

This is _my_ story.


End file.
